Breath of Fire: Reunion
by Lord Vukodlak
Summary: One year after the defeat of Foulu a BOF4 fanfic


Breath of Fire: Surprises.  
  
  
One year had passed sense the defeat of Fou-lu. Everyone had gathered for a little reunion. Cray had spent his time running the Woren nation, Ershin/Deis had spent the year exploring the world, Ursula had her hands full helping to rebuild the Empire. Scias disappeared of the face of the earth only to appear at the palace gates the day of the reunion.  
  
I suppose you'd like to know where Ryu is right? Well he got a job as Nina's personal bodyguard. Which was fine for him, his only skill was his sword and he didn't really know anyone other then the friends he traveled with.  
  
The party was having dinner at Wyndia palace. It was a grand feast. A the head of the table was the King to his right was Nina followed by Ryu, Opposite the King was Ershin next to her was Ursula, then Cray, then Scias.  
  
Ryu eyes the last dinner roll as did Scias. Cray just took a bite or roast from his plate. The King sipped at his whine. Ershin appeared to be arguing with Deis which made the guards very nervous seeing a suite of armor argue with its self. Nina just sat in her chair poking her food with her fork.   
At this point Ryu lunged his fork at the last roll but Scias would not be denied and locked his fork with Ryu as the two practically arm wrested over the roll Ursula subverted them and grabbed it. The two swordsmen's gave her an evil glare. Ursula smirked and took a bite. The two men sat back down.  
  
It was at this point the King noticed his daughter looking depressed.  
Nina is their something the matter? Is is it about Elina?   
Nina shook her head. No its not that she sniffed trying to hold back her tears.  
Ryu put his had on her shoulder.  
Come on Nina tell us what's bothering you so we can help  
Nina took a deep breath.  
I'm pregnant a long silence filled the room. Ershin stopped her argument with Deis in order to watch the scene that would soon unfold. Ursula did her best to put on a strait face. Scias smiled and looked at Ryu.   
Ryu's eyes had rolled back and he had stopped breathing.  
  
Cray stood up and clenched his fists, his breathing became heavy.  
Ryu run very fast Ursula said. Ryu did as he was told as Cray lunged at him  
COME BACK HERE!  
The chase was on as Cray tried to strangle Ryu.  
HOW COULD YOU GET NINA PREGNANT YOUR NOT EVEN MARRIED! Cray screamed as he swung his club at him.  
Why do you assume its me? Ryu questioned.  
Who else is could it be! Cray screamed.  
Scias found this entire scene very funny. Ursula tried not to picture what Cray would to once he caught the blue haired boy. Ershin was making a pool with Deis over how long Ryu could avoid Cray. Based on Ryu's superior speed and Cray's superior stamina as well has his rage.  
Deis (seven minutes)  
Scias (five minutes)  
Ursula (three minutes)  
Ershin (bet that Ryu would manage to escape)  
By this time Nina was sobbing into her hands.  
Father I'm so sorry, _sob _ I never should have _sob_ let things go so far with Ryu  
The king placed his hand on his daughters shoulder.  
Its alright Nina, I've been aware for sometime how close you and Ryu are just not that you were that close, I'm not mad at you  
Nina looked up her eyes blood shot from crying she managed a weak smile.  
  
Her father smiled.   
Really Nina the alliance has been pressuring me into finding a husband for you. The Prince of Ludia also demanded that as Cray and broken up his wedding to your sister that with her gone you would have to be the one to marry him  
A look of horror crossed Nina's face.   
father no anyone but him!  
The king laughed.  
  
Nina dear, no matter how much that Prince huffs and puffs he can't do anything at this point, by royal law you'll have to marry Ryu, you gave yourself to him and your now carrying his child you actually have no choice but to marry him  
Nina smiled and hugged her father.  
Cray, Ryu halt the King said. They both halted moments before Cray's hands closed around Ryu's neck.   
Let him go Cray he has to be in good health for his wedding to Nina The king stated firmly.  
Ershin did a little dance having won the pool.  
  
the king said in a firm voice.  
Ryu gulped.  
Get over here   
Ryu did as he was told.  
Sit down  
Ryu sat down in his chair next to Nina. The King gave Nina a slight shove and she fell onto Ryu's chest. Nina smiled as Ryu pulled her onto his lap and held her close.  
Cray sat down in a huff his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
I'll make the arrangements for your wedding in two weeks. Ryu you'll need to pay a visit to the royal tailor to be fitted for a tux and for your royal attire after your married to my daughter. You two will need to decide on any details like who'd like such as who will be the bridesmaids or the best man.  
  
Ursula thought to herself.  
dear god don't ask me to be a bridesmaid.  
  
Scias thought to himself.  
With Cray so angry I'm a shoe in for best man  
  
End for now.  
Well that's my BOF4 fic sorry if it's a bit rough.  
So who will be a bridesmaid, will it be Ursula.  
Will Scias be best man.  
Will the Prince of Luida be angry about being usurped from the Wyndiain throne for the second time.   
Will the child be a boy a girl, or twins?  
  
  



End file.
